The conventional equipment used for bowfishing generally consists of a fishing reel or spool mounted on the front of a bow. The fishing line has both a trailing end which is secured to the reel or spool and a leading end which is secured to the trailing or rearward end of an arrow. The arrow consists of a head or point secured to the shaft of the arrow at the leading or forward end and a "nock" secured to the trailing or rearward end of the arrow shaft for the purpose of positioning the arrow onto the bowstring prior to the release of the arrow from a cocked or drawn bow.
The following patents reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
______________________________________ INVENTOR PATENT NO. ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ Halverson 2,876,760 March 10, 1959 Halverson 2,970,839 February 7, 1961 Lamond 2,989,310 June 20, 1961 Schreiber/Christensen 4,111,424 September 5, 1978 ______________________________________
The Halverson patent issued in March of 1959 is directed solely to a slingshot. Nonetheless, beginning in column 3, the last paragraph thereof, and continuing to the first paragraph on column 4, on the last page of the patent, the inventor discloses the function of washer 48 in conjunction with flanges 47 and 50. Specifically, "the washer 48 acts to slow down the penetration of the arrow 40 into a target 52 as the washer slides back along the body 41 and when the washer 48 reaches the flange 50 further penetration of the arrow 40 is prevented.
The Lamond patent teaches the use of an "arrow brake and indicator device." A device comprising a spike points forward toward the tip of the arrow that is designed to engage the body of the target and then force the device to the rear where it is brought to a stop by the compression of feathers on the arrow. This inventor's brake is split and held in position by means of tape.
The second Halverson patent issued in February of 1961 discloses the use of washer 48 to prevent the penetration of arrow 40. First and second retaining rings, between which is placed washer 48, is called a "retarding collar." This brake is not split but fitted entirely around the arrow.
The Schreiber and Christensen patent provides a removably attachable fletching that imparts draft on an arrow during flight in order to reduce the range of the arrow. The fletching is designed to move from front to rear during flight and come to rest at a stop 21 forward of the normal fletching in an arrow, to "inhibit arrow flight."
Generally arrows are provided with feathers or very thin, flexible plastic vanes, termed fletching, attached to the rearward end of the shaft of the arrow for arrow stability while in flight. However, in the sport of bowfishing, fletching is not required since the stability is provided by the constant tension of the fishing line on the trailing end of the arrow as the line is gradually released form the spool or reel during arrow flight.
The species of fish that legally may be shot: with a bow and arrow are termed "rough fish". This terminology is derived from the typical characteristic that these species of fish have very thick, rough scales and/or skin. Some examples of fish in this category are gar, carp and shark. These fish are normally shot at very close range (20 to 25 feet maximum) primarily due to limited visibility into and through the water. This normal circumstance coupled with the powerful propelling force of conventional bows, particularly those of the compound type, many times results in the projected arrow penetrating through and traveling several feet beyond the body of a fish. Thus, the fish is in contact with the fishing line rather than the arrow, and as a result of the struggle between the fish and archer, the line becomes frayed or cut on the rough scales or skin ultimately resulting in the loss of both the fish and arrow.